dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
MYCUN Forever
MYCUN Forever is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated crossover comedy-adventure film and the sequel to the 2012 film MYCUN and the Mystery to New York. It is the fourth installment in the ''MYCUN'' franchise. The film is directed by C. Elbourn and David Feiss from a screenplay by David Silverman, and produced by MYCUN Studios and CGI Entertainment. It features an ensemble cast, including Elijah Wood, Toby Kebbell, Andy Serkis, Selena Gomez, Steve Carell, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Max Charles, Tom Holland, Sarah Jessica Parker, Amanda Bynes, Bill Hader, Andy Samberg, Liam Neeson, Seth Green, Lorne Lanning, Cedric the Entertainer, Ryan Potter, and Pierre Coffin. MYCUN Forever takes place four years after the events of MYCUN and the Mystery to New York. Koba creates an evil clone of Gabriel Garza named "Dark Gabriel" and moves to a far away place to built his new empire called Kobtopia with his henchmen. At there, he plans to make a machine to destroy MYCUN City and fleet. Meanwhile, Gabriel suddenly recalls his childhood memories. Remembering something about his biological mother Christine Garza accompanied by the MYCUNs and hearing about Koba moving to his new empire, he sets out on an adventure to find Christine with the MYCUNs (along with Lavender). They arrive at Koba's empire when Koba and Dark Gabriel teamed up with Tigger, Grover, and Elmo. The MYCUNs meet The Cook, Bert and Ernie at some point, who were arrested by Koba, and they must stop Koba and his plans for world domination and destroy Koba's new empire before it's too late. The film premiered at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival on May 17, 2016 and was released to theaters in the United States on May 30, 2016, by 20th Century Fox in 3D and 2D, and in IMAX 3D in select international markets. The film received mixed reviews from critics and has grossed over $600 million. A fifth film, titled MYCUN Redemption is scheduled for June 7, 2019. Plot Some time after MYCUN and the Mystery to New York, Koba the bonobo and his henchmen create an evil clone of Gabriel Garza, named "Dark Gabriel", and had plans to move to a far away place to build their new empire and kingdom called Kobtopia, where Koba plans to make a machine to destroy MYCUN City and fleet. Two weeks later after Koba and his henchmen built Kobtopia, Gabriel remembers something about his birth mother Christine Garza. Not long after that, Gabriel gets a letter from his mother, saying that she is in a cabin that's far away in Gabriel's Imaginary World. The MYCUNs accompany Gabriel in his quest. Later when Gabriel went inside his house, Koba appeared on TV, exclaiming that everyone will not survive in the next 48 hours, as soon as he and his henchmen destroy the MYCUN Universe. Shocked, Gabriel warns the MYCUNs that Koba is going to destroy the universe. Later that night, Gabriel enlists his wife Red Puckett, his son Carn Garza, the MYCUNs and Lavender the chimpanzee to go on an adventure to find Christine and go to Kobtopia to stop Koba and his minions, while also training to attack Koba's army. Meanwhile, Grover, a six-foot wall of blue, matted fur, gets a call from Koba who hired him to join his army at Kobtopia so they can all track down Gabriel and his gang. Grover teams up with Elmo, the Muppet bounty hunter, to join Koba's team. Later, Tigger, a former prisoner at Ashwood Country Prison, was also hired by Koba as well. After going to a mini-mart at Gacknoy and training to battle Koba and his gang, Gabriel and his MYCUNs came across the cabin where Christine is living. Christine, alongside with Gabriel's sister Desiree, sees his son and joyfully reunites with her. Gabriel introduces his mother to the MYCUN planet, but she has problems adapting to the MYCUN universe. After reuniting with Christine and Desiree, the MYCUNs finally arrive at Kobtopia, but they got captured in cages by Koba. However, Koba frees them to join Koba and his henchmen for dinner, but the MYCUNs did not accept it. Despite hearing this, Koba automatically takes them to dinner. Suddenly, the MYCUNs started to have a foodfight at dinner and they tried to escape, but Koba and his henchmen arrested them and they sent them to jail cells. At the same time, Grover and Elmo arrive at Kobtopia to unite with Koba's team. The MYCUNs slowly went out of their cells and try to escape from Kobtopia, only without getting caught by Koba's henchmen. Meanwhile, Grover and Elmo meet Koba and Dark Gabriel who forces them to kill an ape victim who was captured by Koba and his minions. However, Elmo comments to Koba that he is only a Muppet bounty hunter, but Koba instead wanted to kill the victim but Grover throws the victim out the window so he won't see him ever again. Later, Gabriel, the MYCUNs, Christine and Desiree meet The Cook, Bert and Ernie, who are all captured by Koba and his army. Bert tells Gabriel that he was a martinet who left his little brother Ernie behind for the Vietnam war and Ernie started to turn into a junkie without his brother's guidance, falling into the wrong crowd and dealing/using with the wrong people, thus making some very bad mistakes, while The Cook tells some of the MYCUNs that he was once a former famous baker who unfortunately lost his deeth due to an abusive addiction to cookies. While finding a way to get out of Kobtopia, Hiro Hamada finds a shortcut which leads him to a room with a red shirt, two pistols, a belt, shorts and combat boots, but the room is full of red laser random beams, so Hiro avoids the red laser by jumping back and forth so he won't get caught. However, after when Hiro takes off his normal outfit off and puts on the combat clothes with two guns, Hiro accidentally hits the red laser, thus getting caught by the assault rifle-wielding apes. Right before they arrive to check around the room, Hiro quickly hides to a vent. Suddenly, one of the apes checks the vent, but Hiro comes out of it and confronts them. After the apes fire a shot at Hiro and miss, Hiro ends up killing every one of the apes. After the battle, Hiro leaves out of the room now full of dead apes. Meanwhile, Misuzu Makihara and her new fiancé Adventurer discover a room full of clothes and dresses so Adventurer can dress up any outfit for Misuzu. At the same time, Gabriel, still in his jail cell with her mother, is worried that Koba is going to destroy the MYCUN universe, but Christine should want her son to live with her at the real world, so Gabriel accepted and they all hug together. Then, Gabriel gets a message from Hiro on his iPhone, indicating that he already has guns and had killed Koba's apes. In addition, Hiro told Gabriel that he had found a helper named Starhead and the MYCUNs were already there. So Gabriel and Christine went out of their prison cell and rejoins Hiro and the rest of the MYCUNs to help. Hiding from Koba's henchmen, Gabriel had found an exit, but the gates closed right before he and the rest of the group quickly rush to the exit. Meanwhile, Koba calls Gabriel on his iPhone, checking if he's still in his cell, but Gabriel told Koba that he "is" in his cell, but he is actually lying to Koba. Koba angrily rushes back to the prison cells. Gabriel and his friends reach their home a couple of seconds after Koba. He confronts Gabriel for escaping from Kobtopia and lying to him. He states he will give them one more chance and if they escape once again, he will kill all of them and destroy the MYCUN universe. Koba and his minions then took the MYCUNs back to his new empire. Gabriel sends a help letter to his friend Mikko Salovaara to help the MYCUNs escape from Kobtopia without getting caught by Koba and his team. He tells Bert, Ernie and the Cook to disguise themselves as their normal, appropriate Sesame Street forms, while Gabriel tells Hiro that he has to put the two guns away and put on his normal outfit. Gabriel and his team found a safe room so Koba and his army won't see them in there (but they were wrong sooner). Meanwhile, Mikko receives the note and arrives with his best friend Eetu to meet Gabriel for the first time. Meeting him, Mikko believes that the monster he made will scare away Koba and his minions, but instead, the monster wreaks havoc by shooting goo with his mouth and scaring Carn. However, Gabriel shields his son at the last moment and exposes the deception to Mikko, who is outraged that Gabriel has brought "childhood-ruining" version of Sesame Street characters. Gabriel confronts Mikko about how he had autism at once. Gru becomes upset with Mikko's behavior and while the group argues, Tigger had saw the MYCUNs hiding in the safe place, so he warns Koba about it. Koba, angry, quickly goes into his heavily armed mech he built to destroy all of the MYCUNs. Gabriel tries to confront Koba, but Koba claims that Gabriel's mother abandoned him, and then knocks him into the river, where he is presumed dead. However, Gabriel survives and is rescued by his mother, who takes him to the old Garza house in the real world where Gabriel was born. Guided by his mother to embrace his past, Gabriel remembers that his father Marvin took his son to live with him since Christine didn't take care of him right. Later, he reunites with Hiro and Bob the Minion, who all somehow escaped from Kobtopia. They told Gabriel that Koba isn't really going to kill the MYCUNs. Instead, he will tie them up on a rocket ship and fly up to space whereas the ship will explode, causing them to die. After that, they will finally blow up the MYCUN planet. Together, Gabriel, Hiro, Bob, Christine and Desiree return to Kobtopia at the imaginary world to save the captive MYCUNs and prevent Koba's conquest of Gabriel's world. However, they are attacked by Tigger, who mistakes Gabriel for ruining his childhood. When Tigger injures Christine and threatens to destroy Hiro, Bob and Desiree, Gabriel attacks him for hurting his mother. They begin to fight Tigger, who calls Koba, Dark Gabriel, the Gigglers, a rowdy biker-gang associated with The Bird, The Streets' most notorious mob leader, and the rest of Koba's ape army. Gabriel, Christine, Desiree, Hiro, Bob, Mikko, Eetu, Red, Carn and the rest of the MYCUNs team up to defeat Koba's minions. Suddenly, Koba grabs Carn and Gabriel rescues his son and they escape safely, leaving behind a furious Koba. A livid Tigger then attempts to kill Hiro himself with a knife. Having been won over by Gabriel's claim that Tigger is now evil, Mikko, with a help of Bert and Ernie, shrinks Tigger and tells him never to bother his friends again. Tigger then flees. Gabriel, along with his mother and new friends, return to MYCUN Village with the MYCUNs. In the mid-credits scene, Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars arrive at the cabin where Christine was living, but she was not there anymore. Then some of Koba's apes are about to capture them, but they run away, with Roge saying "Could this be over now?!" Cast * Elijah Wood as Gabriel Garza, a 25-year-old man. Red's husband, Christine's son, Carn's father and the leader of the MYCUNs. Wood also voiced Dark Gabriel, Gabriel's evil twin. * Toby Kebbell as Koba, an evil and greedy scarred bonobo and Gabriel's archenemy. * Andy Serkis as Caesar, an intelligent chimpanzee and the leader of apes. * Selena Gomez as Red P. Garza, Carn's mother and Gabriel's wife. * Steve Carell as Felonious Gru, the adoptive father of Margo, Edith, and Agnes, husband of Lucy, and the current boss of the Minions. * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock, an outcast kid who speaks to the dead. * Max Charles as Carn Garza, Gabriel and Red's eight-year-old son. * Tom Holland as Mikko Salovaara/Laser Pikachus, Gabriel's real-life human friend, and an inventor, scientist, and chemist. * Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza, Gabriel's mother, and Red's mother-in-law. * Amanda Bynes as Desiree Garza, Gabriel's sister, and Red's sister-in-law. * Bill Hader as Bert, a martinet who left his little brother behind for the Vietnam war. * Andy Samberg as Ernest "Ernie", a "psycho" who started to turn into a junkie without his brother's guidance, falling into the wrong crowd and dealing/using with the wrong people, thus making some very bad mistakes. * Liam Neeson as Tigger "Tig", a former Ashwood County prisoner and Koba's new servant. * Seth Green as Grover, a six-foot wall of blue, matted fur and one of Koba's new servants. * Lorne Lanning as Elmo, a Muppet bounty hunter and one of Koba's new servants. He was previously voiced by Tara Strong in the first MYCUN film, MYCUN: The Movie, as a good character. * Cedric the Entertainer as The Cook, a disfigured and lost "monster" and a former famous baker who unfortunately lost his deeth due to an abusive addiction to cookies. * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada, a boy with intelligence far beyond his years. * Pierre Coffin as the Minions * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * Dakota Goyo as Ico * Lauren Tom as Yorda and Misuzu Makihara * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, a brave, clever, curious girl with dark blue hair. * Moisés Arias as Antonio Perez * Jodelle Ferland as Agatha Prenderghast, a ghost of a 10-year-old Wiccan girl who lived in the 1700s. * Tim Whintall as Bernard Bear * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Aaron Lohr as Jak * Max Casella as Daxter * Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Terry Notary as Rocket * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca * Lee Ross as Grey * Richard King as Stone * Ariel Winter as Mia * Debi Derryberry as Iken * Isla Fisher as Naomi * Jason Marsden as Shougo * Kath Soucie as AAAA * Tress MacNeille as Violet and Jacus * Jim Cummings as Kozu * Hank Azaria as Structure * Billy West as Adventurer * Sara Canning as Lavender * Simon Pegg as Victor Van Dort * Jennifer Saunders as Emily the Corpse Bride * Emily Watson as Victoria Everglot * Tara Strong as Caillou and his clones * Phil LaMarr as Starhead * John DiMaggio as the Muppet Bartender * Corey Burton as Tommy * Brad Garrett as Paul, a Mini-Mart worker in Gacknoy. * Jess Harnell as a guy in a crowd who exclaims Koba, "you suck!" * Yuri Lowenthal as Eetu, Mikko's best friend. * Chance S. as Jaybross, a good guy from BrossTown. * Geo G. as Roge * E.G. Daily as Leno * Jacob Hopkins as Cole * Jake T. Austin as Loy * Tim Miller as the Lars Dee Bradley Baker, Jack Angel, Carlos Alazraqui, Bob Bergen, Fred Tatasciore, Geo G., Taylor Grodin, Adam Katz, Tom Kenny, Jess Harnell, Yuri Lowenthal, Danny Mann, Bill Farmer, David Herman, Corey Burton, Jim Ward, Maurice LaMarche and Bill Fagerbakke voiced all of the The Gigglers, a rowdy biker-gang associated with The Bird, The Streets' most notorious mob leader, and the additional apes. Besides the said voice actors voicing the Gigglers and the apes, additional voices are provided by Mona Marshall, Kari Wahlgren, Laraine Newman, April Winchell and Cree Summer. Production Development Geo G., CEO of MYCUN Studios, said in October 2011 that there is likely to be a fourth installment in the MYCUN franchise. After the release of MYCUN and the Mystery to New York in 2012, Toby Kebbell, who voiced Koba in the films, said the possibility of the fourth film: "Everyone's waiting for another one, but they haven't started working on it, but maybe one day if they did." In August 2012, Jim Gianopulos, the 20th Century Fox CEO, officially confirmed that a fourth MYCUN film is in development with a release date scheduled for 2015. On March 12, 2013, Fox revealed that the film, titled MYCUN Forever, was set to be released on May 22, 2015. In June 2013, Taylor Grodin confirmed that he will not be directing the fourth film, as he is busy working on What Do Illustrators Do?. On August 12, 2013, C. Elbourn was confirmed as director of the fourth installment. It is produced by Geo G., written by David Silverman with Grodin, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver as executive producers, along with Oddworld creator Lorne Lanning. Geo G. did an uncredited rewrite of the script. In November 2013, David Feiss joined Elbourn to co-direct the film. On April 24, 2014, Fox announced that the film would be pushed back to a May 30, 2016 release. Dannie 3: Breakout was moved to the May 22, 2015 slot to allow more time for production of the film. MYCUN Studios could not use Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars due to the fact that they need to be the main leading characters of Blur Studio's Wacky Pack and Lars, which was released on the same year that MYCUN Forever came out. However, the said characters did make an appearance in the mid-credits scene of the film. Casting In November 2013, Elijah Wood was hoped to reprise his role as Gabriel in the film. In February 2014, Wood was confirmed to reprise his role as Gabriel in the fourth film. It was also announced that Toby Kebbell "would be happy to return" as Koba. In March 2014, it was reported that Andy Serkis, Selena Gomez, Steve Carell, Kodi Smit-McPhee, Max Charles, Ryan Potter, Pierre Coffin, Sachi Matsumoto, Dakota Goyo, and Dakota Fanning were reprising their roles as Caesar, Red, Gru, Norman, Carn, Hiro, the Minions, Toon Link, Ico, and Coraline. In June 2014, it was reported that Tom Holland would voice Mikko Salovaara, Gabriel's real-life human friend, and an inventor, scientist, and chemist, while Liam Neeson would voice Tigger, a former Ashwood County prisoner and Koba's new servant. In December 2014, Simon Pegg and Jennifer Saunders joined the film's cast. Soundtrack The film's score was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, who replaced Heitor Pereira and Michael Giacchino from the second and third films due to Pereira being busy with The Angry Birds Movie and Giacchino being busy with other projects. The soundtrack was released by Sony Masterworks on May 28, 2016. "Maps" by Maroon 5 is played during the end credits of the film. Track listing All music composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, except where noted. #"Maps" by Maroon 5 #"Unity" by TheFatRat #The New Bonobo Business #Sleepwalking #A Letter from Mom #Koba on TV #Getting Ready #Road Trip #Grover #Messing Around at the Mini-Mart #Not Trying Enough #What I Do Best #Ape Power! #Gabriel and Mom Reunite #Kobtopia #Dinner with Koba / Food Fun! #MYCUNs in Cells #Grover and Elmo Visit Koba #Escaping #Monkey See, Monkey Kill #My Brother's Keeper / The Cook #Hiro with Two Guns #Just Adventurer and Misuzu #I Love You Too, Mom #Starhead #Simian Lies / There's No Way Out! #Returning Home Until Koba Shows Up / Busted #Sending Help Again #Mikko #Escape to the Safe Place #Koba's Heavily Armed Mech #Gabriel in the Real World #Koba's Team Capture the MYCUNs #Hiro and Bob to the Real World / Going Back to Kobtopia #MYCUN Rescue #The Final Battle #Let's Go Home #Thanks Red Gallery mycunforeverostbackcover.png|Back Mycunforeverostcddisc.png|Disc Mycunforeverostbackinterior.png|Inlay Release The film was released in the United States on May 30, 2016 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D using DMR. MYCUN Forever premiered at the 2016 Annecy International Animated Film Festival on May 17, 2016, and was screened at VidCon. The release of the film in the United Kingdom was postponed to May 11, 2016, two days ahead of its original May 13 date. Deadline reported that, in addition to the production budget, the film's marketing budget was $180–190 million. 20th Century Fox distributed the film worldwide, with an exception of Switzerland, Spain, and Netherlands where Universal Pictures, who previously distributed the first two MYCUN films and the ''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' franchise, held the film in said countries, despite that Universal lost the rights to the MYCUN franchise due to the commerical failure of Legend of MYCUN in India. Marketing On July 19, 2014, Fox released a clip from the film with the first released footage of Koba to encourage attendance at the panel, at the San Diego Comic-Con International. At the panel they premiered a four-minute trailer, which was not publicly released but eventually leaked on the internet. The first teaser trailer was released online at MYCUN Studios' YouTube page on May 17, 2015, and theatrically with Dannie 3: Breakout. A second teaser trailer was released online again at MYCUN Studios' YouTube page on September 23, 2015 (and theatrically with Hotel Transylvania 2). In February 2016, Pantone announced the creation of a new official Pantone color, 'MYCUN Green' (displayed at right), in partnership with 20th Century Fox. In March 2016, Gameloft and MYCUN Studios announced the launch of a mobile game of the same name for smartphones and tablets. It was released on consoles afterward. 20th Century Fox and MYCUN Studios partnered with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners in a deal valued at an unprecedented $250 million. One of the partners was NBCUniversal for advertising. Spots for the film appeared on Bravo, E!, USA, Syfy, Telemundo, and mun2. A customized page was created on Fandango. Home media MYCUN Forever was released on digital HD on August 27, 2016 and on 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray and DVD on September 5, 2016 from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The film is accompanied by a short film titled Minion & Ape Montage. Extras include Making of MYCUN Forever and How to Make an Animated Movie. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response MYCUN Forever received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 40%. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 43 out of 100, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Coming soon! Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Sequel In May 2015, Taylor Grodin said that it is possible that the series could see six more sequels after MYCUN Forever, bringing it to a ten-film series. On April 27, 2016, C. Elbourn said he had no plans for a fifth film, but was open to the possibility. On June 22, 2016, 20th Century Fox announced that a fifth film is scheduled for a June 7, 2019 release date. On June 28, Christian Adams was hired at MYCUN Studios to work on the script for the fifth film. Later that day, he announced that MYCUN had signed a contract with Digital Leisure to use BrainDead 13 characters in the film. It will be called MYCUN Redemption. Category:Movies Category:MYCUN Forever